Lillies
by Kimblekn
Summary: This is an imprinting story about Seth Clearwater! He meets a girl named Lillie and imprints! What about his friendship with Nessie though? Was it more than friendship? Critism welcomed!
1. Animals

**(Hello, this in a Seth imprinting story. It will start kind of weird and out of left field. I have a Renesmee/Jacob story and in there's a back story where Renesmee and Seth kissed and then a week later Seth imprints. So…I got inspired! I hope you like it! So ok this is 10 ½ years after Breaking Dawn, and Renesmee looks 15-16 **_**and **_**she's still growing. Renesmee is in love with Jacob but Jacob doesn't know that, so to get her mind off of him she's spending time with Seth. Both Seth and Renesmee are falling in love with each other! But what about Jacob? I'm gonna be doing this thing where I tell you my favorite line! I like doing it in my stories – I don't know why! But my favorite line is: "I swear to god Seth! I will bite your hand straight off if you do that again!"** **Ok let's go!) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! If I did Seth, Jacob, and Edward would be all mine! Ah, swoon!**

_Look at her! She's HOT! Stop it Seth! She's your Alpha's imprint! STOP!_ Me and Renesmee Cullen were standing in the woods by her house – well Cottage. Renesmee was the prettiest, smartest, and most interesting girl I ever knew. Music basically ruled her life – she was always listening to it – obsessing over it. We were spending more and more time together – and even though she didn't want me to know why, I knew. She was in love with _Jacob_. He still didn't want her to know that he imprinted on her though, so she thought he didn't love her back. Jacob was always my role model but leaving Renesmee Cullen open for grabs was the stupidest thing he ever did! He needed to just tell her! She would be _very _happy. But no, now she's trying to get her mind off of him by spending time with me – the next best thing. I'm falling in love; I have to hide my every thought from Jacob. When I think about how beautiful she looks with the sun pounding down on her bronze hair, or like a moment right now. When she's just standing out in the snow.

Jacob was stupidly down in la Push, when he could be here with her right now. Jacob is an idiot some times. How can her not know that I was falling in love with her? Bella and Edward were over at their meadow. _They _knew I was falling in love. Yeah that was an interesting talk with Edward. Renesmee just then tilted her head towards they sky – letting the snow hit her beautiful face. She looked so stunning at the moment I couldn't stand it. I reached down and grabbed a handful of snow. I made a snow ball out of it and threw it at her cheek. Her head snapped down and she glared at me. I tried to look innocent but she knew me too well.

"What the hell?" She demanded and I laughed in response. Next thing I knew she was running (Vampire speed,) at me and knocked me to the ground. She was laying on top of me and I was afraid I would do something stupid like kiss her. She piled snow onto my head then – saving me from kissing her. I rolled us over to where I'm on top and I shook the snow onto her. _**Seth Clearwater! GET UP! Your going to do something stupid! **_The little voice in my head told me. That voice sounded more like Jacob then it did like me. _You just jealous it's not you! _I told the voice and it just growled in response.

"STOP!" She laughed out. Then she did something that shocked and pleased me. She wrapped her pale arms around my neck – bringing my head down to hers. She started kissing me then. _YES! Wait what should I do? She's Jacob's imprint! _I asked myself quickly. _**You should get the hell off my imprint!**_ Jacob's voice demanded. The voice was really my conscious since I was definitely not in wolf form! But his voice decided it for me. I was going to stop this, but then I let myself feel. And after 10 seconds I kissed her back. It felt amazing – to be this close to me. I let this go on for awhile until I remembered Jacob. _You retard! He's your __best__ friend! What are you thinking? _I pulled away quickly then. I pushed her off of me then and she landed in a snow bank. I got up and started pacing._ GREAT! I can't DO this! She kissed me though…so maybe she feels the same about me! DOESN'T MATTER! She's Jacob's imprint! GOD! Jacob's gonna see this! _

"I can't believe I did that!" I was mumbling over and over again, knowing she could hear. I wouldn't look at her though, afraid I'd see regret in her eyes or worse – happiness. What would I do if she really did feel the same about me? Five minutes passed and Renesmee finally got up. I finally looked at her – my face full of shame and regret. "I'm _so _sorry Ne…" I couldn't get myself to say her nickname – because Jake gave it to her. Because she was _Jacobs _imprint! NOT MINE! I had no right to kiss Nessie! I didn't though – I kissed Renesmee! She's _not _Jacob's – not yet. Not until she chooses to be with him! He's her's though! "Renesmee," I finished – finally.

"HA! _I'm _not sorry!" She yelled making me smile. _See she wants you! _I let myself mentally gloat and I'm sure my face portrayed that. Then I had to compose my face, I wasn't as good at that as they other guys were though. We started running back to the cottage. "I kissed you first anyways," she mumbled.

"You shouldn't have," I said – paying attention to where I was going. I wouldn't dare look at her. But I couldn't stop myself for long. I looked over at her and sadness washed over me. She was crying! I made her CRY! "Ness…" _She's not Nessie – not Jake's – not yet! _"Renesmee don't cry! I'm not worth your tears! I just can't…" _date or kiss my alpha's imprint! _I didn't dare say that – not matter how true it was! "_Do this! _I might imprint someday!" That _was _true but also an excuse! "I can't get…involved, with…" My alpha's imprint. "You, no matter how much I want to!" That was a little too honest but oh well!

"SHUT UP!" She yelled – confusing me. "Sorry, it's ok. I got to go though! BYE!" She ran into the cottage and cried – I could hear her.

I wanted to run away – in wolf form. I changed, and Leah was in wolf form. Before I could stop them my memories became hers.

_"SETH! I…NO! JAKE WILL BE FURIOUS!" _I changed back into my human form and ran back to my house. I ran into my room and in a very Renesmee manner I turned on my CD player. _Animals _by _Nickelback _came on and I listened – completely silent. I realized that soon Leah would be coming back – to check on me. My sister acted bad sometimes – but she had a reason. And to me – she was a saint. She also acted like she hated Renesmee – but she didn't. _Renesmee. _I let the memories flow through my mind because I knew I had to _try _and forget. At least in wolf form. Leah couldn't think of them either I decided.

"Seth?" Leah called – worried. She barged into my room and shook her head. "_What _were you thinking?" She demanded.

"I wasn't – clearly," I said quietly. The song ended and she walked over and turned off my CD player.

"Does she realize how much trouble you'll get in – does she care?" I was instantly pissed.

"She would care if she knew! Jacob wasn't told her! She doesn't know she did anything wrong!" She nodded her head.

"That's right – I forgot. Jacob's a dumb ass," she said shaking her head.

"You _can't _think about it!" I told her – sitting up in my bed.

"I know, but you _can't _see her again! At least until you imprint," she said sadly – and I know she was right.

"I don't know how I'm going to _not _think about it!"

"Only turn when you have to for one. For two just try your best. I'm sorry you have to go through this. Imprinting sucks doesn't?" I was about to answer a _HELL YES! _When we hear our door open.

"It's us!" Jacob yelled. I felt an unjustified hatred for him and tried to shake it – but I couldn't.

"Come on cowboy," Leah said and I shot her a weird look. Cowboy? Then I realized she was trying to cheer me up and I cracked a smile.

"I'm not feeling good, I'm gonna stay in bed," I said when Jacob and Embry came into my room.

"Sorry buddy!" Jake grinned – always so oblivious. I avoided Jacob and my wolf form for three days then – until I was _made _to change. Jake came to my room and told me I had to patrol with him. I changed and kept my mind off Renesmee – for a while. We were running and completely mentally silent.

**"Hmm, so have you seen Renesmee lately? She's seemed really down, and it seem's like she with **_**you **_**more than she's with **_**me!**_** So any weird behavior when she's with you?" **Jake asked and before I could stop it the memory of her crying, telling me to stop it, and running into her house flashed into his head. He stopped and turned to look at me. **"What happened? Why was she telling you to stop it? What did you do? Is that why she's so upset? How many days ago was that?" **He demanded and I started panicking. _What _was I going to say? In that moment everything bubbled to the surface and I started running. He saw _everything!_ He saw how I was falling in love with Renesmee, how we kissed, and how I made her cry.

_"I'm sorry Jacob!" _I thought over and over in my head.

**"You **_**kissed **_**my imprint!?" **He demanded – right behind me. Then he lunged at me. When he was done with me I was back in human form and bleeding. I had giant gashes down my arms, and other wounds. Jacob – before I changed back into a human – _ordered _me to stay away from Renesmee, until I imprinted. The week went slow. Leah came close to killing our alpha but I told her not to – that I deserved it. Jacob just said he overreacted.

The next week went _very _slow. I couldn't stop thinking about her! I wondered why she never called me. Did Jacob say something to her? I was finally aloud out of the house and I went down to La Push – it was Friday. Their was a bunch of girls down there – enjoying the sun. A couple of them turned to gawk at me and it made me sick. Renesmee's beauty was 100 times theirs. Then a blonde turned around and I forgot all about Renesmee and her undeniable beauty. I knew at once that, that girl was my imprint. My whole life revolved around her. No. She _was _my life. She smiled and motioned to me to join her. I went no question.

"I'm Lillie! Your kinda cute!" She cheered and I laughed. Blunt, I liked it.

"I'm Seth! Your kind of blunt," I laughed out and she joined in. "And beautiful," I added in with a shrug. Her smile grew and her friend's eyes went from me to her and back again.

"Hey, Seth! Do you wanna go on a walk with me?" She asked cheerfully.

"Always," I answered honestly. We got up and I led the way. We walked along the ocean line.

"So tell me something about yourself?"

"Like what?" I laughed.

"I don't know! Anything really!" She laughed and I raised my eyebrows at her. "Ok you live down here?"

"Yes, what about you?" I laughed – some more.

"Just moved to Forks, I love it! We'll do you have siblings?"

"Yea, my sister Leah. She's sarcastic, a pain, and annoying – I love her so much," She laughed. "Then I have a bunch of friends who are basically my brothers."

"Wow really? I've never had friends that I'm that close to! I don't even have any siblings!" I was gawking over her beautiful. She was about average height for a girl – around 5'6. She was the prettiest thing I've ever seen. She was tan, blonde, and had piercing bright, light blue eyes. Then she was skinny and just all together beautiful.

"You tan. Where did you move from?"

"Ah yes I am tan! I came from Florida!"

"Do you miss the sun?" I asked her.

"Yea, but I love the rain! Don't you? I love it more than the sun!" That surprised me and I laughed. Renesmee popped into my mind but not like I loved her as more than a friend – a sister. She would like Lillie – if she ever gave her a chance. "Don't laugh at me!"

"Sorry! I was just thinking how if she gave you a chance you would get along with my friend! She feels the same!" Her face fell for some reason.

"She? Do you have a girlfriend Seth?"

"No, Renesmee is just a friend!" I was laughing and her face was brightening.

"Why wouldn't she give me a chance then?" Should I be honest?

"She's stubborn and she might not think your good enough! She also might be a little jealous."

"Does she like you?" She was eyeing me curiously.

"Honestly?"

"Yes, please!"

"She's in love with my other best friend – besides her – Jacob Black and she's developing feelings for me. But because I act like him a little!" I shrugged and that's when I realized what I was saying was true. Renesmee always said she loved the things about me that were like Jacob's! Like she said she loved how I could be overprotective of her – Jacob was the same. She wasn't falling in love with me! She was falling in love with the Jacob part of me! HA!

"Do I get to meet her? I can tell she's important to you."

"Do you want to see _me _again?" I asked hopeful.

"I like you Seth!" She cheered and I reached down and kissed her.

"I like you too my Lillie," I said as I kissed her again. Lillie and I spent nearly every day together after that. Her parents were amazing and I instantly loved them. She had a weird little dog named Puddles that I _had _to love because she did. Puddles was stupid and annoying in truth. The day after I imprinted I told Renemee, she took it not too well but decided to meet her anyways. It was two weeks later that Lillie and Renesmee finally met. We were meeting at my house – neutral territory. Lillie was nervous.

"What if she doesn't like me?"

"Then don't take offense to it – Renesmee doesn't like _most _people?" She got confused then.

"But you said she was the nicest person you've ever met!"

"Oh yea. Well, _once _you break down her walls," I shrugged. She really did look nervous. She was dressed up for the occasion – like she was meeting my mother or something!

"Is she pretty?" Right as she said that Renesmee ran into view. Lillie stopped breathing. I was afraid she would react like that. Renesmee was half vampire so _of course _she was breathtakingly beautiful. To me though? Her beauty didn't compare to Lillie's. Renesmee looked _pissed _and I hugged Lillie closer to my side. Renesmee was listening to her IPod – completely normal for her. Unlike Lillie she definitely _wasn't _dressed up – in her jeans, converse, and _Paramore _T-shirt. Actually under dressed for her.

"Aw look at the happy couple," she growled – rolling her eyes. She looked Lillie up and down and sighed – frustrated.

"That means she thinks your beautiful Lillie, something that's painful obvious!" Lillie looked up – not believing me. Renesmee laughed darkly.

"I can speak for myself!" Renesmee hissed at me.

"Seth don't make assumptions! She obviously doesn't think much of me," Lillie said sadly.

"NO! No…I honestly…you _are _pretty! I…uh! Seth you picked good…I _can't _be…_me_…to her!" She laughed and I knew she approved – she didn't want to though.

"What?" Lillie asked either one of us.

"She approves – doesn't want to though!" Lillie smiled then and Renesmee pretended to be gagging herself.

"Whatever! I wouldn't say I _approve_ your ok, I guess," Renesmee backtracked. "I gotta go though! I met, _Lillie_, now I can go right?" She sneered Lillie's name.

"Why are you in a hurry?" I asked her – hoping she wouldn't say Lillie. Lillie stiffened besides me.

"Jacob," she said with an involuntary smile coming to her mouth. "He's treating me like a prisoner! It's _ridiculous! _Like I'm a two year old again! UGH! I _hate _him sometimes! I wonder _why _he's my best friend! But then again if _he _wasn't – then I would be stuck with you!" Her smile was huge now; it was obvious she was in love with Jacob. She turned on her heels and ran away.

"She was _interesting_," Lillie muttered.

"Please don't judge her!" I pleaded – surprised that Lillie would.

"No! Seth I wasn't judging her! Well not badly! I like her – too bad she hates me!"

"She doesn't!"

"Did you see how she was acting? Though you were right about her being in love with Jacob! That was _obvious!_"

"She doesn't hate you, I promise." Lillie nodded her head and I led her into my house. For the next three months I hardly saw Renesmee. I already told Lillie I loved her and she said it back. When I did see Nessie (I could now call her that since I didn't like her as more than a friend – a sister,) she was rude – to both me _and _Lillie. She was falling more and more in love with Jacob now too. She spent _all _her time with him. I hadn't seen Nessie for a whole month. I wanted her to get along with Lillie _so _bad – but I gave up on it. Until the day Nessie – once again – proved me wrong.

It was a Friday in May – late may. It was one of those weird days when the sun was shining. Lillie, me, and Leah were all inside to cool off. Leah didn't love Lillie – she thought she was too peppy. But Leah like Lillie none the less – just because she made me happy. The opposite of how she felt towards Renesmee – which she said often. Leah came into the room with three cups of lemonade.

"Thank you so much Leah!" Lillie cheered – taking her lemonade. Leah handed me my cup and shook her head.

"You go from hanging out with a sarcastic pain in my ass to hanging out with Ms. Sunshine! It's bazaar! I mean if you fused the two of them together you would have either the worst combination or the best!" Leah said while sitting down across from me and Lillie. I just laughed and Lillie joined me. Her laughter surprised me because Renesmee was a sore subject for us. Lillie knew how much I cared for Renesmee and she thought it was her fault – I told her over and over again that it wasn't. It was Renesmee's. Just then I heard something I hadn't heard in a while – Renesmee's faint foot steps and Jake's whining. She knocked on the door. Weird, she _never _did that before! She was always welcome. I jumped up and so did Leah, we both looked shocked.

"Hey I know I'm a bitch but can I come in or not!?" Renesmee called causing me to laugh.

"I'm just surprised you knocked! You being the pain in my ass you always are usually just barge in!" Leah said laughing – she was glad to have Nessie back, and she _was _back. Her tone was completely joking – something I hadn't heard since that day in the woods.

"Jake!" Renesmee laughed like a two year old. She was trying to come in the door – but Jake wouldn't let her. "_Let go!_ I'm a big girl! I'm tired of you anyways! I've been hanging out with you and my family _only! _For what? THREE MONTHS! I'll behave – scouts honor!" She then slammed the door on his face – laughing.

"Renesmee?" I asked confused. She ran in and ran into my arms. I had my best friend back – and we were nothing more.

"No some one else!" I laughed and shook my head. "God Jake is acting _so _weird every time I mention you! Or coming here! I mean I was like "Jake I'm a bitch! I'm going to visit Seth!" And all he did was tell me I wasn't a bitch and I didn't need to visit you! I wonder why he's acting like this!" I finally let go of my best friend and turned around to Lillie. She looked worried – about what though! Then it dawned on me…about Renesmee. Does she think I have _feelings _for Renesmee?

"Hm, I wonder why he wouldn't want you coming here. Maybe so you wouldn't make a fool out of yourself!" Leah said and Nessie glared.

"Shut up _do_…" I cut her off by putting my hand over her mouth…she didn't like that. She removed it and stepped away from me.

"I swear to god Seth! I will bite your hand straight off if you do that again!" I laughed – but part of me knew she was being completely serious.

"I don't think you could bite his hand off," Lillie said matter of factly. That threw Renesmee off.

"You don't? I think I could!" She flashed all her teeth – expecting a reaction and getting it. Lillie involuntarily shivered and backed deeper into her chair. She knew there was danger – Renesmee was half vampire.

"Um…I…" Lillie was looking around frantically and Renesmee was laughing.

"I'll _never_ get tired of that!" Nessie said triumphantly. I needed to protect my imprint. Why was Nessie doing this? I hated her at the moment.

_"Get out!" _I yelled – shocking all three girls. I started shaking and Renesmee put her hand on my shoulder – I shrugged it off.

"I'm SORRY! I know – I need to play nice! Put you know an old dog can't change it's way – at least it need's _time!_ I'm _so sorry! That's _why I came today! I _need _to talk to you!" Renesmee pleaded and I stopped shaking.

"Talk then!"

"Alone!"

"Anything you have to say to me – can be said in front of Leah and Lillie too!"

"Leah – yea I know! But I'm not so sure about Lillie since what I need to talk about is…about a bunch of things. One about Jake, and a couple about her. I'll be quick and then I _have _to talk to Lillie! So what do you say? Can we go on a walk or something?" I nodded and we headed out the door. Lillie looked worried and hurt so I kissed her on the way out. _This ought to be good!_

"WHAT?" I demanded and she blushed. _Uh oh! This __**really **__ought to be good!_

**(So I'm somewhat a country girl, right? (But I'm NOT a hick – don't even suggest it!) I listen to rock, country, and classic rock! So I'm listening to CMT and at the end of this music video for the song "Shine" (about moonshine! Figures right?) The last thing you hear is "I told you I'm drunk! I can't help it!" THAT – is priceless! HA! So I love you cupcakes! (I'm one for nicknames – I'll apologize right now!) Review – flaming welcomed! I love you already – for just taking your time to read! I don't care what you say in your review! Tell me a story if you want! I **_**love **_**story time!)**


	2. Don’t fear the reaper

**(I'm sorry for anyone I may have offended with my summary. I really didn't mean to! Let me get this straight though – I am not homophobic. I never have been and I hope I never will be. I'm sorry – once again! Thank you to ****danny0112358 for standing up to me and writing telling me – in my own words – how stupid I can be! Thank you to my other reviewers the pen fatelle, and Twilighter80! You're awesome! I love you my readers and I am truly, sincerely, sorry! Forgive me please! My favorite part: ****"The boy just told you he was a wolf and here you are! Kissing him! You're an animal person aren't you?" HA! Lillie likes animals!****)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

"Come on Renesmee what do you want!" I demanded after she said nothing. "Renesmee," I groaned and started walking away. She grabbed my arm though – stopping me.

"I'm sorry! I've been…a bitch! I'm _so _sorry! I've acted horrible towards Lillie but I had a reason! A bad reason but still a reason!"

"Reason?" I asked and she blushed.

"Must I tell you?"

"Do you want me to forgive you?"

"Of course!" She said with a duh tone.

"Then you have to tell me!" She groaned in response.

"FINE! But give me a minute to collect my thoughts!" She started pacing and waving her hands through the air. I slumped to the ground after 5 minutes. "Ok I'm ready. Are you?"

"Shoot."

"I was falling in love with you Seth – that's why I kissed you! And I _really _thought it was you I was falling in love with! So when you didn't see me for a week I was like "Shit! He didn't feel the same and now I've lost a friend!" That was a horrible feeling! And _then _you imprint! And on somebody like Lillie! I thought well maybe I can beat this girl somehow! And then I see her! And I knew it was a lost hope! _How_ could I compete with Lillie? So I avoid you and spend more time with Jacob! This was kind of funny because he was the reason I was hanging out with you as much as I was! I'm deeply in love with Jacob – but you probably already knew that! The more time I spent with Jacob the more I began to realize that I wasn't falling in love with you! You imitated Jacob for years so in ways you act like Jacob! And I was falling in love with the similarities between the two of you! I was just falling in love with Jacob over again! So then I was like "YAY! Now I can hang out with Seth again and maybe even become friends with Lillie!" That was a week ago. I realized that you might not want me around because how I've been acting and then I had no nerve to apologize! And that's why you haven't seen me for the last week! I'm sorry Seth Clearwater and I would like the chance to redeem myself in yours and Leah's eyes. I would also like to apologize to Lillie and maybe even – if she wants – be friends with her! Lord knows I need some friends who are girls – and not related to me!" She rushed all of this but I understood every word she said. I was floating by time she was done. I picked her up in a death hug.

"Of course Nessie! I'm…YES! I get my best friend back, _and _she's gonna hang out with my girl! Apology accepted! Of course!" She was choking out a laugh and I was swinging her around in circles.

"Seth…_can't_…BREATH!" I set her down and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go!" We started running into the house – hand and hand. That's how it always was with her though – even before things started to get complicated. We stopped right in front of Leah and Lillie. Lillie took in our twinned hands and her mouth fell open. Leah just laughed.

"Seems like you two are back to normal," Leah notated and then went into the kitchen. "Nessie you want some lemonade?" She asked and I laughed. Nessie _hated _human food – or drink. She still needed the nutrition that it provided but she still hated it. I looked at her disgusted face and started laughing again.

"I need to come around more often. Don't you remember how I feel about that crap?" Nessie asked and Leah laughed.

"Forgot!" Leah said and then she was silent – forgotten in the kitchen.

"You don't like lemonade?" Lillie asked – confused.

"No I don't like huma…" I put my hand over Renesmee's face again and she snarled. "I told you not to…wait!" She then put her hand to my face. She asked me if Lillie knew I was a werewolf and she was half vampire. I shook my head no. She gasped and muttered "Ridiculous!"

"What did I miss?" Lillie asked again – completely confused again.

"Nothing Lillie! Can I talk to you?" Renesmee asked sweetly.

"Er, sure?" Lillie said but it sounded more like a question. She looked at me quickly and I smiled. This is what I wanted after all. Renesmee led my beautiful Lillie into my bedroom. I couldn't help but ease drop. I needed to make sure Nessie was going to play fair.

"Lillie sit down!" Nessie said laughing.

"Er ok."

"I'm sorry ok? I was jealous! But now I'm completely over it! Trust me I am! You probably don't care I've been so hideous! But I love Jake! I really do! And sometimes your Seth acts like him! So, yea!"

"_My _Seth?"

"Yea. You _do _know the hold you have on him right?"

"I'm just another girl," Lillie said almost bitterly; Renesmee started laughing.

"You are _the _only girl in Seth's mind! Trust me the hold you have on Seth is mind boggling! It's crazy. Seriously!" Renesmee was right, completely.

"I'm sure you're wrong!"

"Seth stop ease dropping and tell her the damn truth!" Renesmee exploded. "The _whole _truth! You've been dating her for three months! Spill the damn beans!" I walked in the room.

"How did you know he was out there?" Lillie asked bewildered.

"Lillie I'm just going to come right out with it ok?" I asked, she nodded her head. "I really hope you won't hate me after this. You have every right to though."

"I could never hate you!" Lillie said – so sure of herself.

"I will _never _hurt you! But have you heard the legends of La push and the people of La Push?"

"You mean like "the cold ones" and how you're supposedly descended from wolves. Yeah I've hear them, what about them! Are you going to tell me their true?"

"Yes!" Renesmee answered for me and I glowered at her.

"You kidding me!"

"No baby! I wish I was. I'm what you would call a werewolf, we protect La Push. There's a legend about imprinting were its like love at first sight and soul mates combined yet stronger! When you see that person their the reason for you life. You can't live without them and you would do anything to protect them. Lillie the moment I saw you I imprinted on you! The cold ones is true too. Actually Nessie is half vampire but I'll let her explain that to you later. So do you hate me? Are you scared? Do you think I'm kidding? Talk to me?" Her mouth was hanging open and she was just starring at me.

"Prove it!" She demanded.

"Hell no! I'm not going to transform in front of you! I might hurt you! I…I…" Renesmee cut me off.

"If you want I can prove it!" She said with a smirk and I was instantly worried about how she was going to prove it. She didn't wait for my consent. She ran at vampire speed into the other room and waited for a while.

"Where is she? What happened?" Lillie demanded.

"Vampire speed, just wait she'll probably show you her strength in a little bit." I said chuckling. Renesmee called for us to come outside. We followed into the forest. Renesmee pulled up a tree to show Lillie her strength.

"Do you believe us now?" Renesmee asked and Lillie jumped into my arms kissing me. "Hm, weird reaction!" Nessie murmured. I broke free laughing.

"What's wrong?" Lillie asked – pouting a little. Renesmee was rolling on the floor laughing. "What?" She demanded.

"The boy just told you he was a wolf and here you are! Kissing him! You're an animal person aren't you?" Renesmee teased and Lillie asked.

"It's the imprint thing!"

"Ah yes! So do you want to be friends?" Nessie asked making me grin.

"I feel like were in pre-K again but yes I do! Will you share your cookie at snack time?" I was laughing. My best friend and the person I love more than anything were really hitting it off.

"You can have my cookie! I _hate _human food!" Lillie's eyes widened.

"What do you eat? Blood?"

"Animal blood – yes! We don't drink human blood. I still have to eat human food though – nutrition. The only human food I actually _do _like are eggs! **(A/N: Breaking dawn reference! Remember when Bella was pregnant and eat **_**loads **_**of eggs, well here you go! Renesmee likes eggs!) **We'll I'm sure there's some more I would like but, yea not that I know of! Wow you look like you're in shock!" Lillie really did look freaked out.

"So…why don't you drink human blood? Is animal blood as good?" Lillie looked bone white when she usual was tan. Was she afraid of Renesmee? Or me?

"Am I scarring you?" Renesmee asked actually looking worried that she might be scarring Lillie.

"A little," Lillie admitted looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry I really don't want to! I'm not going to hurt you Lillie! I can control myself really well. No animal blood doesn't taste as good I only know from donated blood though. You know like a blood bank! They fed it to me when I was a baby. But I'm around humans often and I've never killed anyone before! That I know of!" Renesmee Joked with a laugh and Lillie smiled.

"Um…Seth, this is a lot to take in. I'm not scared of you so don't even think that! It's just…a lot! I'm gonna go!" Lillie turned and left leaving me in pain.

"I'm sorry Seth but she deserved to know! And she'll come around! Hell did you _see _that reaction! HA! Priceless!" She was chuckling and shaking her head. She walked up to me and put her hand on my face. _"I really am sorry…for everything!" _She said in her mind.

"Renesmee…I had to tell her eventually don't be sorry. And thank you for behaving!" I said with a laugh, she laughed to.

"I didn't do it for you! Lillie's cool I think we could be friends! If she ever gets over her fears of me! HA! Priceless!" I glared at her.

"_Sorry!_ You want to hang out?" She grinned.

"Of course! I've missed you!"

"Yea sorry about that…about everything!" We hang out for the next four hours on my couch watching T.V. and making fun of the people on there. The next _DAYS _dragged by. I saw Renesmee all the time but never heard from Lillie. I decided to stop by her house but who I saw there shocked me.

**(I know what a short chapter…for me. It took a while with Ohio Graduation Testing going on and all that jazz! Today I'm pretty sure I failed the science OGT…that sucks. We'll see in May though! Tomorrow is Social Studies! I want to give a shout out to my friend Amber who is turning 17 and is having a TWILIGHT themed party this weekend! I'm so exited! We'll Review loves!)**


End file.
